


In the Dark

by Resonant



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, First Time, M/M, Romance, Tagless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not afraid of the dark, are you, Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В темноте](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317757) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



"Fraser. It's dark." 

"Well, yes, Ray. It's after sunset, and the cabin, as I mentioned, has no source of artificial light." 

"All right. One. It's two-thirty in the afternoon. Humans were never meant to live in places where it's dark at two-thirty in the afternoon. Being dark at two-thirty in the afternoon is an abomination in the face of --" 

"Close the woodstove, if you would, Ray; the fire burns too hot with the door open. And I believe I did warn you about the psychological effects of --" 

"And second, _why_ in the hell would you build a cabin in a place that gets dark at two-thirty in the afternoon and not put in any ... oh, god." 

"What?" 

"Oh, god. There's no lights because there's no nothing, right? Am I right? No phone, no lights, no motorcar -- Fraser, why are we even here?" 

"I believe your exact words were, 'If you don't get me off the fucking snow right this minute, Fraser, I'm gonna cut you in sixty pieces and feed you to the --' " 

"Did you just say 'fucking'?" 

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you, Ray?" 

"No, I am not afraid of the dark, I am _bored_ in the dark. You can't do _anything_ in the dark. I mean, you can sleep or you can just sit there and be in the dark -- what?" 

"What what?" 

"You're giving me a look." 

"How would you know? It's dark, as you've pointed out at length." 

"I don't have to see you to know you're giving me a look." 

"I am not giving you a look. But I confess that I'm ... surprised at your lack of imagination." 

"Well, forgive me if I don't meet your high Canadian standards. Maybe you people do Pitch-Dark Chess or Midnight Monopoly or something, but where I come from there's only two things to do in the dark, and one of 'em you sure as hell don't wanna be doing with me." 

"No, it's true, you do snore rather loudly." 

... 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

_"Now_ I'm giving you a look." 

"You're giving me a heart attack, is what you're giving me -- Fraser, I know you don't mean what it sounds like you mean, so maybe we should -- " 

"Ray." 

" -- start over, here, with you telling me all about Canadian Cave Charades or whatever --" 

"Ray." 

"-- because I _know_ you don't want my brain going where it's going, and --" 

"Ray." 

"-- so you gotta give it someplace else to go or -- oh." 

"Yes." 

"Oh." 

"Mm." 

"Oh, Fraser." 

"Yes." 

"Lemme -- sorry, hands are cold --" 

"Here." 

"What -- oh. Oh god. _Fraser."_

"Mm?" 

"Yes. I mean, no, don't stop, I -- Oh. Fuck, that's -- Fraser. Can I do that to you?" 

"Yes, of course -- oh, my." 

"Mm, yeah, nice and warm now -- get this off, yeah? You won't be too cold?" 

"It's -- oh, yes -- it feels quite warm to me -- Ray. Can I?" 

"Fuck yeah. Wait, easier if I get the buttons --" 

"Ahh." 

"Oh god yeah. Mm. Yeah." 

"Perhaps -- can I --" 

"Oh -- oh -- Fraser! Good so good so -- " 

"Mm?" 

"Oh jesus Fraser gonna -- god!" 

"Mm." 

"Oh, god, Fraser. I want -- " 

"Anything. Yes." 

"This?" 

"Yes." 

"Mm?" 

"Yes yes yes yes -- Ray!" 

... 

... 

"When did you say the sun comes up?" 

"May." 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this was liberating.
> 
> Ces sort of accidentally issued a challenge: Word count, 500; fandom, any; setting, a shack in Canada. There are more than 100 stories on the site, in a wild and eccentric array of fandoms, and you should definitely go and read some of them.
> 
> Now, I don't experiment a lot. I tend to find a pairing and stick to it for a while and then shift completely over to another pairing. One of the reasons for this is that while I find writing very easy on a micro level (word by word and sentence by sentence), I find macro stuff like structure and plot extremely difficult. I write it, yes, but I sweat blood over it, and I require a lot of help from people with more talent in that area.
> 
> So to tell me I have to stick to 500 words is like saying, Hey! Just do what's easy for you and forget the hard stuff! It made it easy to take on new characters and new pairings.


End file.
